La Belleza y La Tragedia
by The Queen G
Summary: "El mundo, ese que bien una vez pudo ver inmenso y hermoso, se le vino encima en cuanto él terminó de hablar." ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a tu amor? De cómo Tonks afronta la partida de Remus hacia la Batalla de Hogwarts... Y cómo decide ir tras él. ONESHOT


Hola :) Hace muchísimo que no publico nada, pero esto lo escribí en un concurso de relatos para mi preparatoria basándome en unos de los momentos que más curiosidad me da porque conocemos a Tonks tan linda y aguerrida y fuerte y optimista pero no creo que haya reaccionado precisamente de esas maneras cuando Remus le dice que va a pelear a Hogwarts. Simplemente quise escribir mi versión de los hechos y de qué es lo que piensa Tonks para ir a luchar también.

Lamento que el título deje a desear pero no paraba de escuchar _The Beauty and The Tragedy_ de Trading Yesterday y _Revolution_ del mismo grupo así que a falta de imaginación... Ahí está.

Sobra decir que **nada de esto es mío**, todo le pertenece a la única, fantástica e inigualable, JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Belleza y La Tragedia<em>**

El mundo, ese que bien una vez pudo ver inmenso y hermoso, se le vino encima en cuanto él terminó de hablar.

Sintió que la palidez se apoderaba de su rostro y sólo pudo tomárselo con las manos, ahora temblorosas, intentando ahogar ése grito de frustración, de pavor, que en su garganta ardía por salir, pero que su mente, racional como casi nunca, impedía que lo hiciera. El miedo lo oprimía todo, flotaba en el ambiente e incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba… A cada segundo todo tomaba un sentido más crudo y _real_.

El semblante de Remus no ayudaba en absoluto a hacer desaparecer las palabras que resonaban, como eco sin fin, en su cabeza desde que él las hubiese pronunciado… Como recordándole que la decisión ya estaba tomada y que ni una sola palabra que ella dijera podría cambiar la situación. O lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_Harry volvió. El ED y parte de La Orden ya están en Hogwarts. McGonagall ha comenzado a evacuar. La batalla está a punto de comenzar… y _vamos_ a pelear"_

¿Y qué tocaba ahora? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo te despides de esa persona que amas sabiendo que quizá no hay un mañana… que quizá es el final? ¿Cómo le argumentas que tú también debes ir a pelear cuando el hijo de ambos está en la habitación de arriba, con tu mamá? ¿Y cómo le dices que no lo haga, cuando sabes que es lo correcto, cuando tu misma deseas con todas tus fuerzas ir a combatir?

Remus le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió a las escaleras. Ella caminó hacia la sala, cruzando un pequeño pasillo cuya pared estaba llena de fotos. Una remolino de recuerdos comenzó a formarse en su mente mientras se sentía perdida y desorientada, como si todos esos momentos vividos no fueran más que una simple ilusión. No supo cómo ni cuánto tardó, pero llegó por fin y se sentó en el sillón más grande, con la sensación de un hoyo en su pecho… Una opresión que, con terrible desesperanza, creyó nunca poder dejar de sentir. Aún sin poder aceptar lo que acontecería, fijó su mirada en la puerta, sabiendo que sería inevitable el momento en que su esposo bajaría y se marcharía, mientras ella se tenía que quedar ahí, luchando contra su propio instinto, sus principios, y con el profundo miedo de no volver a verlo… Con vida.

Sintiéndose observada, desvió su mirada hacía el umbral, y al momento en que vio a su esposo, percibió que sus ojos y nariz se habían coloreado de rojo, y ése acto le rompió el corazón. Sus propios ojos le ardieron y no pudo evitar reprimir un sollozo, bajando la vista, intentando no mostrar debilidad alguna.

Pero no, intentaba convencerse a sí misma. _Ése no era el final._

Sin ser consiente de cuándo Remus había cruzado el umbral, sólo se vio entre sus brazos.

—Tonks… –Le susurró. La separó de sí mismo, tomó sus manos y las besó con dulzura, lentamente, sabiendo que el tiempo podía terminarse para él esa misma noche.- Cuídate y cuida a Teddy… Por favor –Esto último lo dijo en tono de súplica, y ella creyó que ni siquiera era necesario. Daría la vida por su hijo. _Sin dudarlo_.-

—No tienes porqué hacerlo -Sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar en el peor último escenario.- Hay mucha más gente peleando. No tienes que ir tú también… -No era suficiente, ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de lo que decía.

—Nymph –Comenzó Remus, desviando la mirada hacia el amplio ventanal que tenía justo enfrente.- ellos me arrebataron a los mejores amigos de toda mi vida… Y asesinaron a tu padre también –Al oírle mencionar a su papá, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ella, aumentando las sensaciones de ahogo en su pecho y grabando a fuego en su mente la idea de que Remus corriera la misma suerte que él.-

—Yo… Yo no po-podría… –El titubeo de su esposa le puso la carne de gallina. Animándose mentalmente, se atrevió a verla y se sintió aún peor, si es que eso era posible, al notar las facciones de Tonks completamente horrorizadas.- no podría soportar que tú… -

—No voy a morir –Le contestó mirándola a los ojos. La convicción con la que pronunció la frase la conmovió. Pero no era suficiente para detener todas esas sensaciones que la hacían sentir rasgada el alma.

—Eso no lo puedes saber. Ni tú ni nadie. Por favor, no… No… -Se detuvo en medio de la frase y es que no podría convencerlo, y era algo que quizá sabía ya de anticipado. No debía siquiera de intentarlo, las cosas estaban claras: Remus lucharía hasta el final, justo como ella si pudiera hacerlo también.

—Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo –'_Ya lo sabía'_, quiso decirle, pero nuevamente las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.- Por ti, por Teddy, por los que no pueden luchar. Pelearé por la libertad. La justicia.

Ella lo miró con intensidad, y, aunque viniese fuera de lugar, se dio cuenta que no podría amarlo más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Y lo entendió. Entendió sus convicciones porque también eran las suyas, y siempre lo habían sido. Porque su amor y el miedo a la pérdida la habían cegado y porque lo que Remus estaba a punto de hacer era lo que estaba bien. _Lo correcto_.

—Te amo –Dijo, como en un suspiro. Juntó su frente con la de él, sin dejar de lado el contacto visual.- No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien. –Intentó sonreír, pero sintió que en su rostro sólo se formaba una débil mueca.-

—Te amo también –Besó su frente e hizo ademan de separarse, pero Tonks lo detuvo y lo besó lentamente, impregnando en cada roce dulzura, nostalgia… Pero, ante todo, la convicción de que esa situación iba a pasar y saldrían bien parados… Y juntos.

—No es una despedida –Dijo Remus al separarse, tratando de que su voz detonara seguridad pero en sus ojos se veía que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de eso.-

—Lo sé –Contestó con voz a punto de quebrarse.- Pero debía hacerlo.

—Cuídense –Remus soltó sus manos, pero un apretón le detuvo.-

—Tú también -Y, por fin, pudo formar una sonrisa, de esas que él adoraba, una dulce y genuina, pues sabía que ese gesto era quizá lo que su esposo más necesitaba.

Remus avanzó hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla le dedicó una última mirada, en la que se leía valentía y determinación. Cerró sus ojos, sin querer presenciar ese momento y lo que podía significar… Entonces sintió un aire colarse e inmediatamente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta que le daba a entender que él se había marchado.

"_Adiós"._

El profundo significado de la palabra le oprimió el pecho, y, sin querer ya aguantar más, comenzó a llorar. Siempre supo que aquél momento llegaría; de hecho, era lo que todos deseaban. Remus y ella sabían a qué se exponían estando en La Orden, y se supone que esperaban por ese instante en el cual todos los demás se les unirían para combatir la crueldad y las injusticias de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Se sintió traicionar su propia naturaleza, sus principios, al quedarse allí, inútil, sin poder hacer nada, pero con el valor necesario para ir emanándole por la piel. Hubiera dado mucho de lo que tenía por ir también a combatir; su hijo merecía un mundo justo… Con paz.

Su mente viajó al inicio del enfrentamiento silencioso, hacía un año, antes de estar junto a Remus, cuando él tuvo que arriesgarse lléndose con Greyback mientras ella debía enfrentar los movimientos sigilosos de Voldemort que sólo tenían como resultado desapariciones y muertes pero recordó que fue en ése año cuando comprobó su fortaleza y se dio cuenta que ella estaba hecha para más que eso. Fue cuando comprendió que quería trascender en esa guerra... Pelear a por todas por sus ideales. Porque había esperanza y fe, y eso era lo que movía al resto de La Orden a luchar; eso fue lo que la movió a ella a entrar ahí y arriesgarlo todo por la justicia. La libertad.

_¿Y si…?_

Pero un ruido proveniente de alguien frente a ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Nat –Susurró su madre, Andrómeda, en cuyos brazos traía al pequeño Teddy. Al ver el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su hija, se compadeció de ella y la miró con ternura. - Remus…

—Remus ha ido a combatir a Hogwarts –La interrumpió, con frustración.- Él ha ido a arriesgar su vida por nosotros, y yo estoy aquí, sin poder…

—Estás con Teddy –La interrumpió.- Que es donde te corresponde. –Tonks desvió la mirada hacía él, y se quedó contemplándolo unos cuantos segundos. Recordó sus más grandes deseos hacía su hijo, sus recientes pensamientos… Y tomó su decisión.- Lo siento mamá.- Denotando firmeza en su voz, se levantó del sillón.- Debo ir con Remus.

— ¿De qué hablas? –La interrogó Andrómeda, desconcertada, sin _querer _creerlo.- ¿Estás de broma?

— ¿Te parece que estoy de broma, madre? –La cuestionó con ironía.-

—Pero… pero puedes… -Las palabras sencillamente no salían, no cuando un temblor le recorría todo el cuerpo de sólo pensar que podía perder también a su hija.-

—Lo sé. –La interrumpió. La valentía se leía en su mirada.-

— ¿Cómo puedes estar comportándote de esta manera Nymphadora? –La reprendió su mamá, alzando la voz e intentando que no se quebrara, pensando que quizá la partida de Remus había desquiciado a su hija.- ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo?

—No hay victoria sin sacrificios –Argumentó con firmeza.- Y nadie olvidará lo que estamos por hacer, lo que está por comenzar. -Miró a Andrómeda, cuyo semblante estaba atiborrado de miedo, y se odió a si misma por causarle ese dolor. Pero era algo que _debía_ hacer.- Por favor, entiéndeme, no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo que todos los demás están allá, arriesgándose. Cuando entré a estudiar para auror, cuando ingresé a La Orden, supe a lo que me enfrentaría, y me siento como una cobarde… Es por él mamá, es por Teddy.

—No lo hagas… -Le suplicó, empezando a llorar.-

—Mamá, por favor… -Tonks sintió un nudo en la garganta e inmediatamente, comenzó a llorar también. Sentía angustia por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Andrómeda, pero no había vuelta atrás… Era como si hubiese encendido una llama en su interior que absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el miedo a la muerte podía apagar. Se acercó a su mamá, y ésta sollozó.

—No te preocupes, madre… Cuando esta noche acabé, todo cambiará. _Y todo esto habrá valido la pena._ Lo prometo. –La abrazó, acariciando su cabello carente de canas que derrochaba ése olor tan particular de ella. Entonces desvió su mirada hacía su hijo, Teddy. Unos ojos miel calcados a los de Remus la miraron con curiosidad, y sintió una opresión en el pecho mucho más fuerte cualquiera de todas las pasadas ocasiones de la noche, misma que le hizo derramar más lágrimas. Lo abrazó mientras lo cargaba, intentando transmitirle su inmenso e incomparable amor.

— ¿Entiendes que me tengo que ir? –Comenzó a hablarle con dulzura, acariciando su carita.- ¿Entiendes que no me puedo quedar aquí mientras los demás luchan allá afuera? Tengo que pelear para que tengas un mundo más feliz Teddy, porque quiero lo mejor para ti y aunque me rompa el corazón, no puedo dártelo si me quedo aquí. –Besó su frente, y se lo entregó de nuevo a Andrómeda, que ya no lloraba, pero cuya mirada transmitía un dolor superior al de las lágrimas.

Con un aplastante silencio de fondo, los miró fijamente, intentando grabar ese momento para el resto de la noche, sabiendo que sería su fuerza para volver. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; tomó el pestillo y antes de girarlo, miró hacia atrás y notó que la mirada de Teddy seguía puesta plenamente en ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran, en medio del dolor de lo que ese último momento podía significar. Abrió la puerta y salió, deshecha en lágrimas.

Un viento helado nada común de mayo le golpeó el rostro. Suspiró, limpiándose cualquier rastro de llanto, sintiendo que una paz le invadía el corazón haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien; además, Teddy no podía estar en mejores manos.

Por primera vez, desde que hubiese oído a Remus decirle lo que pasaría, desde que lo veía salir a las misiones, meses atrás, inmerso en esa misma oscuridad, no sintió miedo. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto… Que luchar era lo que estaba bien en ese instante. Porque lo que estaban por defender eran cosas por las que valía la pena arriésgalo todo… Incluso hasta lo más valioso que tenía. Y el presentimiento de que todos pensaban como ella, de que todos estaban dispuestos a lo mismo que ella, le hizo sentir que ganarían. La esperanza permanecía… Esa guerra aún no había terminado. Pero sólo esperaba que si perecía en la búsqueda de la realización de sus ideales, su hijo lo pudiera entender, porque era el amor por Teddy, ese que era el motor de su mundo, lo que la había movido a estar dispuesta a darlo todo, inclusive su propia vida.

Y el resto… El resto ya lo conocemos.


End file.
